1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handles for conveniently carrying by hand a heavy, large, voluminous book as thick as a telephone directory, an encyclopedical Sears Roebuck catalogue or a multiple listing service compendium used by real estate brokers. Numerous salesmen in almost every trade carry sample books showing their products when calling on prospective customers. For example: salesmen of floor carpeting, wallpaper or drapery fabrics carry big sample books to the homes or places of business of their prospects so that they can more readily decide from the large samples presented, which of them harmonizes with the decor of the home or office. Real estate brokers often carry a M.L.S. compendium when going with a prospect to look at several properties. Taking it along eliminates the chore of hand-copying or photo-copying from it instead, before leaving, so all details of each property can be presented at the time while being visited. And if the prospect is not pleased with any, then the handy book permits looking yet at others for still a possibility of accomplishing a sale.
2. Prior Art
In the past such weighty reference books have been carried under an arm while being grasped underneath by a hand which was tiring. So more recently, various handles have been developed to carry them easier, as is evident by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,334,020 to Davison, 3,174,626 to West and 4,132,501 to Simpson. However, none of these are fully ideal so there is still need of some further improvement.